Nothing more than friends ..?
by j0llyrancher
Summary: Bura is hurt badly by Goten. What happens when she seeks comfort from his brother, and finds slightly a bit more?
1. Early hour predicament

Tears streaming down her face, Bura rang the door bell over and over again. She could feel her mascara running, yet she payed no attention. Her thoughts were elsewhere, as she stood trembling at the doorstep of her old friend's house. "G-Gohan kun!", She managed to yell through her quaking sobs. Shifting from side to side, a shiver erupted along her spine. It was ungodly cold outside.  
  
Moments later, she could hear the fumbling as Gohan sleepily unlocked the door. A mere second passed, and the door opened somewhat to reveal him standing there, having just woken up. His hair was poking every which way, his eyes narrowed. Wearing boxers adorned by tiny red hearts, which Bura might have found amusing in any other situation. "..Bura? What's wrong?", He alerted himself as he noticed her tearstreaked face. Grabbing her gently by the arm, he ushered her inside his messy apartment. With Videl out of town visiting her Aunt, he had admittingly become lazy when it came to housework.  
  
She immediately collapsed onto the sofa, burying her face into her hands. Gohan watched in sober silence, as his friend's body racked with sobs. Cautiously, he neared her not knowing what to say. He rarely saw her in such a state.. He knew it took alot to make Bura cry. "Calm down, Bura- chan ..Tell me, whats going on? .. It's nearly 2:30 in the morning, you should be in bed.", Being a father himself, Gohan couldn't help letting his last comment slip. Cringing slightly, he realized his mistake as Bura lifted her head from her hands. Her piercing blue eyes were narrowed into slits, a hurt expression on her face.  
  
"Your sorry excuse for a brother left me at the club, thats what's going on.", She whispered coldly. Still shaking, she tugged her knees to her chest. "I..I saw him leave..", she paused before adding, "With another girl."  
  
Gohan's eyes widened, as he brushed a hand through his black hair. "How could he? Kami, Bura..I'm so sorry! He must have been drunk..", He stuttered. Striding forward, he knelt down infront of her, peering into her eyes. "Bura-chan..You don't deserve to be treated that way. How did you get home?", He asked. Bura lifted a hand to her cheek, brushing away a teardrop. "I've been walking for about two hours.", She replied, her shivering reduced, as the heater was on. "Y-you did? I feel terrible .. Damnit, Goten's gone too far this time..He needs to learn to control himself!". Gohan clenched his teeth in anger, at what his younger brother had done. "Please, let me call your father."  
  
"No! You can't!", Bura sat up, horrified at the thought. "Daddy would kill Goten, maybe even kill me! He..thinks i'm sleeping over with Marron- chan.", She added, ashamed of herself. Gohan shook his head, but knew better than to comment. He didn't want to bring any more stress to her than she already had. "Gohan, I need to stay over tonight, please. I can't let my parents find out..And I don't want you saying a word to anyone about this.", Bura pleaded, placing her hand over his.  
  
Feeling her cold, trembling hand over his own, he bore his gaze into hers before shaking his head. "Bura, you know you can trust me. I promise, I won't say a word.", He replied. Of course, what he wanted to do was beat Goten over the head with a stick, possibly knock some sense into his little brother. However he knew the right thing to do, would be telling Vegeta about the entire incident.. But, he couldn't bring himself to do so. Gohan knew it would hurt Bura, and that was the last thing he wanted to do.  
  
They were both silent now, words not needed for the trusting connection they felt for one another. Bura removed her hand from his, placing it on his hair to smooth out a few unruly strands. "Geez Gohan, your a mess.", She shifted her gaze from him to the kitchen, and then to the living room which they sat in, "And so is your apartment. Why don't you get Pan to clean up some?", Bura snickered, "She could use a little discipline." She was relieved to have changed the subject, as she noted a tiny smile on Gohans face. "Its impossible to get my little girl to listen..Heh, she reminds me of myself when I was younger.", He replied. "With Videl gone, its like a tornado hit here."  
  
Bura nodded slightly, feeling herself blush somewhat. She had always been slightly jealous of Videl's position as Gohan's loving wife, although she couldn't point out why. After all, Gohan was just a friend .. Nothing more. "Hmm, yeah..When is she supposed to come back, anyway?", She asked. "Oh..Next sunday, I think.", He replied in a quiet voice.  
  
Silence.  
  
Suddenly, a smile flickered to Bura's face. Here she was, mascara drying on her cheeks .. Mud dripping on her highheels, her hair windblown and sticking out of her ponytail. Gohan looked almost as bad, his hair spiked in all sorts of directions. She chuckled slightly, now becoming fully aware of how humorous he looked wearing his little heart boxers, sitting next to her, his face still expressed concern for what she had gone through. "Is..there something on my face?", Gohan asked. He tilted his head to the side, confused. "No..no, Gohan you should see yourself. Cute boxers!", she exclaimed with a giggle.  
  
A broad, Son grin came to Gohan's mouth. "Thats nothing. You should've seen what I wore in highschool..", He replied. Bura smirked, knowingly. She had heard all about those, from her best friend Pan who often playfully teased her father. "Hmm, I think you should get back to bed. Don't you have work tomarrow?", Bura asked. He nodded, slowly pulling himself to his feet. Bura gazed up at him from the couch, now feeling a little tired. Gohan smiled nervously. "I don't know how i'm going to sleep after this..", He stated. Bura tilted her head. "After what? Oh, don't let my drama get to you. I'll be just fine..Maybe your brother won't though, after I get my hands on that jerk tomarrow. Sometimes I wish he was more like y-", Before she could finish, she was interrupted by Gohan's lips meeting hers.  
  
She returned his kiss, shocked yet oddly pleased. It felt .. Right, in a strange way. Pulling away almost immediately, Gohan felt his face go warm. "After..That.", He mumbled. Bura stared after him with wide eyes, as he turned to retreat to his bedroom.  
  
End ..  
  
If you would like more, please note in review. ^^; I am willing to add more to this story if its worth my time. 


	2. Encounter with Goten

Last chapter, Bura came to Gohan seeking help .. After his brother had hurt her. She got what she came for, and a little bit more .. ^^  
  
---  
  
Bura sat in stunned silence, her hand pressed against her mouth. Her gaze locked onto where Gohan had previously been standing, before he had been so bold as to kiss her. Resting her head against the arm of the couch, she closed her eyes, her heart racing. Moments later, she lay snoozing. How she got to sleep that night, would remain a mystery even to herself..  
  
Meanwhile, Gohan lay in his bed staring up at the ceiling. His hands where placed over his face, as he muttered a curse word under his breath .. "Damn me.", He whispered. How could he have let himself go and do such a thing? The man had morals, and strict ones at that. Rolling over onto his stomach, he buried his face into his pillow. What about Videl, what would she think? He knew very well he would be overwhelmed by guilt, even if it was a mere peck on the lips.. Scolding himself, he begged kami to let himself get to sleep. After all, it probably ment nothing.. By morning, their feelings for one another would still be the same. He frowned into his pillow.. It wouldn't be so easy.  
  
- Morning -  
  
"Rise 'n shine, kid.", Gohan mumbled, gently nudging Bura's shoulder. It was 12:22 in the afternoon, and he had been taken the rest of the day off after working since 5 o'clock in the morning. The first thing he had seen after walking into the apartment, was Bura sprawled out on the floor. She must have fallen off while asleep, he thought to himself. With a groan, Bura swatted his hand away. Sighing, Gohan tried again. "It's almost 12:30, Bura. Won't your father be worried if you don't get home soon..?", He asked. She suddenly sat up, her eyes fluttering open. "You're right! Oh my gosh, 18-san would have brought me home by now, Marron has dance class today!"  
  
Nodding, Gohan pulled himself to his feet. "I realize that.", He replied with a slight shake of his head. Glancing up at him, Bura made note of how business-like he appeared. Dressed in a grayish suit with a tie, polished shoes gleaming. Standing, she flicked a piece of carpet lint from her dress. "You look like an old man.", She stated in a flat voice, which Gohan knew ment she was teasing. "I'm not exactly as young as I used to be, either. What do you expect me to look like, a teenager?", Gohan countered. She bit down on her lower lip, stifling a giggle. "Well I think your going overboard.", She replied.  
  
Bura didn't give him a chance to reply, knowing this little game could go on forever. Striding towards the door, she smoothened out a few blue strands of hair. "I'll call you when I get home.", She told him. "Wait.", Gohan told her. "How do you think your going to get home?"  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh..Yeah. I can't call daddy..". Gohan frowned. "And perhaps he would think it a bit odd, me escorting you home..Hmm. The only alternative I can think of is Goten possibly taking you home. Your father knows about you and him.. But thats definatly out of the question, I would-", He was interrupted just then by the squealing of tires in the parking lot outside. The two glanced towards the window, spotting a red corvette. "Speak of the devil.", Gohan mumbled. Bura gasped. "Don't let him in, please don't. He can't see me like this!", She spoke urgently.  
  
Gohan took her by the arm, leading her to his bedroom. "Stay in here, until I tell you its safe to come out.", He stated. He closed the door, leaving her shaken and alone. Just then, he could hear the door swing open. Goten walked into the apartment, a casual grin on his face. "Whats up, bro?", He asked, letting the door slam closed. Gohan half-jogged down the hallway and into the livingroom, not replying. Stepping towards his brother, he arched an eyebrow, glaring him down with a sense of brotherly disappointment. Goten took a step back in confusion. "What did I do?", He was genuinely confused.  
  
"You broke her heart, Goten.", Gohan stated coldly. Cocking his head to the side, Goten's eyes widened with realization. "Fuck! I knew I was missing something when I left last night.. ", Trying to get an understanding from his brother, he added "One two many cocktails, if you know what I mean."  
  
"NO.", Gohan was suddenly overcome with anger. "I don't know what you mean. Goten, I suggest you think about your main priorities in life.", He spoke through semi-clenched teeth. Goten backed up towards the door, not used to seeing Gohan treat him like this. However Gohan wasn't done, just yet. "What you did to her was inexcusable. I want you to get out of here, and do me a favor. Don't come back until you sincerely understand the seriousness of what you have done. Bura-chan isn't one of your strip club whores, Goten."  
  
Goten frowned, placing his hand on the doorknob. .. "Alright, fine. Whatever.", He mumbled at a loss for words. Glaring defiantly at his older brother, he then stated, "Maybe I won't come back. You'll wish you'd never said that." He had to admit Gohan's words had hurt him, despite deep down he knew he had screwed up big time.  
  
Meanwhile ..  
  
Bura stood, her ear against the door. She heard every word being spoken. Tears sprang to her eyes, as she listened to Gohan stick up for her. Her thoughts drifted to last night, as their voices became quieter. Until now she had forgotten the kiss Gohan had given her. Her heart nearly melted at that very moment, she realized how much he ment to her ..  
  
"Goten, spare me your cry for sympathy. You're not the victim here.", Was all that Gohan could tell him. His temper rising, Goten tugged the door open. "Tell her..", Goten started but chose not to finish his sentence. His glare slightening, he stepped out closing the door softly behind him.  
  
Gohan stood in silence, for a few seconds, the harshness of this situation just setting in. "Bura, he's gone.", He stated just barely loud enough for her to hear from the bedroom. Immediately, the door swung open. Striding out, Bura stopped inches away from him. Her arms outstretched, she pulled him to her. Gohan was caught by surprise. "What..", He started. Bura brought a finger to his lips. "Shh..", She whispered. Burying her cheek against his shoulder, she smiled serenely.  
  
"You've done so much for me, Son Gohan.."  
  
  
  
End of chapter two. ^_~ Evil, aren't I? Please review, i'll have up a third chapter soon. 


End file.
